Cross Breeding
by Deidara's wolf
Summary: What do you get when you breed two demons together, do you know. Well Inuaysha, Kagome ,and the rest of th group knows. But what about you? Read and find out.


**Ok people this it the version of ****Only half of One Whole****. And so I hope you people are not mad at me for doing this. And Guardian of Hell said I could have this story!!! So thank her for me!!! **

**Demons talking**

_Human thoughts_

_Demons/Hanyou thoughts_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

In the clearing stood a hanyou. But not like a hanyou like Inuyasha, but a cross of two demons. A wolf demon and a fox demon fell in love and now they daughter as met a human friend that can see the jewel shards. One day the mother and father went for a walk but never came back. So the daughter went looking for they and she found them cut in half like bread. She vowed to never let her loved ones go. Never again will she be alone. With eyes full of anger she charged out of the forest. Sick and tired of the teasing, mad that her parents for leaving her, and upset because she had no one for her to cry on.

And as she grew up she was feared because she destroyed eighteen villages. It would have been more but the last village was her friend's village she slaughtered everyone and I mean every one, all except one and that was her friend. Her friend forgave her but she want to make it up to him.

She toke him to she mothers friend, a snow leopard demon, to ask if he would be kind enough to change her friend. But her friend said no he wanted to be like her a cross demon. The snow leopard said there is one way for him to change into a cross hanyou. And that was to have she give up her powers to him and the same thing to for him. So they both agreed that they would do this. But what the demon forgot to mention was if they do this, they would be bound for life. Growing up with each other was tough. But never did the other think about leaving one another. Never had Akki had a good friend like Amaioni. Having Akki was like having the nicest kimono in the world. (You know like in the time of demons.) Living together was fun, Akki got to try out his new ability on the poor trees. And in secret they would play around that they wolf pups. After they got the hang of the powers they set off to find the jewel shards.

**The Future in Ten Years**

"There is no way that I'm going to forgive him!" yelled Kagome. "Why not?" asked Sango in a concerned voice. Sango has been trying to get Kagome to forgive Inuyasha for ten hours now. But finally Kagome gave in went to see Inuyasha. Looking around the camp fire she saw him. He was in the tree next to the hut. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I got mad at you for trying to get the ramen that I brought for myself." Kagome said though her teeth.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The entire group hears the growl though out the forest. Getting they stuff they site off at a running pace. When they got there, they saw two demon well demon and they didn't know what the other one was.

The demon that was attacking looked like a bear demon. But the one that was one defense looked like a slip between a wolf and a fox. One side of its body was the color of the snow with red markings. There was a mask around its eyes; the paws looked like it had socks on them. But then there was the other side looked like a fox. It was red with black markings just like the other side.

And around its neck was...a spiked collar!!! So what is that thing on its head? Oh my god it's a human!!! "Kagome, does it have a jewel shard?" Inuyasha yelled to her as he jumped down to the floor of the trench. "Yes they do, both of them." Kagome shouted back. "Akki, we have company." the human said. "**Why do those idiots think that they can kill this thing let them try!!!" **the demon that is known as Akki cracked. Raising its paw to strike at the demon in front of itself.

_Why must these annoying little people try and kill this monster when they know they CAN"T!! _Akki thought to himself. "Amaioni, do we kill these creatures too." Akki asked as he tried not to hit Inuyasha and his group. "Kill the one threatens us only. And you will not try to kill the other hanyou if they try to talk to us, do you got that Akki?" Amaioni said in a stern voice. Making the last strike on the bear demon's head, it fell down to the ground.

Jumping down off the head of Akki, Amaioni picked up the jewel shard and purified the demon's remains. "What do you think you are doing there, hag." Inuyasha barked at the woman. "**What the fuck** do you think you are doing, mutt!" Akki said transforming back to human form. His head had to ears on it and they looked different from the other. One was red with a black tip on the top, while the other one was white with a red spot in the middle. And in the face he had two marking on his checks. They were a six-point star on each side. So looking around him they saw two tails not just one. One is a fox's tail and the other is a wolf tail. His hair was a light silver color. "Why do you try and attack the demon when you saw we were handing it. You and your pack got in the way. If you had got in the way I could have stepped on your bodies!" Akki started to shout at Mirkou. Silence. "Why don't you people talk?!" Amaioni yelled at them. No one answered, is was silence. "Ok, did we do something to get them to shut the hell up," said Amaioni "ello people are you there." Waving her hand in Kagome face. Until Kagome came back to the world of living again.

"Keep your hand away of her your cross breed." Inuyasha snorted to Akki and Amaioni. "Do you think you can call us that? Or have you not looked in a mirror lately!" cracked Akki. Inuyasha and Akki were in each other's face ready to snap. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit. Inuyasha, why do you have to make thing so hard for us?" Kagome gritted though her teeth. "I'm sorry that my friend got your mate in a anger state."Amaioni apologized. Inuyasha looked up at the word "mate" and blush the deepest red you have ever seen. Kagome did the opposite, she put her head down. "Did I do something wrong?" Amaioni asked. Akki was watching the scene unfold, and was laughing at them. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" Amaioni screamed as Mirkou's hand crawled its way to her ass. Smelling the fear in the air, Akki around to see Mirkou's hand on **HIS **Amaioni. His first instinct was to rip the perverts hand off and shred him to pieces.

"**What do you think you are doing to her? Or do you think you are going to get away with this."**Akki tensed, ready to spring on the man. "Mirkou, I think you need to get your hand off of Amaioni right now." Sango said calmly, but inside she was trembling. Amaioni wide eyes, was going to try to stop Akki before he killed the man named Mirkou. "Akki, it's alright." Amaioni said. Taking Akki's head in her arms and pulling him to her chest. As she gently sit down with Akki's head in her lap, stroking his hair to calm him. Slowly but surly he fell asleep on her lap. (SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!)

Looking at them weirdly, Kagome asked "Why did that happen with him." "Well you see that is what happens when you touch someone's precious person." Amaioni said still stroking Akki's head. "Just like when Inuyasha snapped at Akki for touching you. It is the same but at different measures." Amaioni yelped as Akki snuggled deeper into her lap. "Oh, shut up like you would do this for you precious loved ones." Amaioni laughed as Kagome blushed. "Why do you say that?" Kagome asked focusing on any thing other then her. "The way you look at him, the way you act around him and the way you do anything that will help him." Akki said waking up of his nap. Turning over to meet Amaioni in the face. A blush was crawling up his face and he could feel it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you like it. And if you get a chance read my other story for me and review. I'm like dieing because of the teasing I'm get from my friends that I don't have 10 reviews yet. So I'm begging Read and Review(R&R) plz!!!!!!!!!!!! And R&R on this one to ok. ^_^**


End file.
